


The Crystal Dragon

by StarlightKarma



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightKarma/pseuds/StarlightKarma
Summary: This is a story that takes place after the Tartaros Arc. It also is before Alverez but i wont be following the Fairy Tail timeline hardly at all. So pls just sit back and enjoy this story and I hope you will like it(Eventual NaLu)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

[Title]Ch.1 Flashback report

Dear. E.R.A

Mira's P.O.V

It's been three long years since the battle of Tartaros; everyone has split up and gone their separate ways. Team Natsu even broke up when Natsu left to train, after that things got a little crazy. Erza joined the magic council and not long after that Crime Sorciere was made into an official guild. Lucy, and Wendy joined different guilds. Wendy joined Lamia Scale because Sherria is there. However, what was most surprising is that the guild that Lucy joined. It was none other than Sabertooth.

I really don't know what happened to Juvia though. She went on a search to go find Gray, and she told me that when she found Gray she would come back but it's been over three years and no one has seen nor heard anything from Gray or Juvia. However, what worries me the most is the fact that Lucy has quit sending letters to me and everyone, because if I know one thing for sure, it's that Lucy would never break a promise, unless something bad has happened to her and she is forced to break contact.

Lucy promised that she would send letters five times a month and still nothing has arrived. Maybe it's because she couldn't bring herself to talk to any of us due to the tragedy that took place a year ago...I guess I should explain what happened shouldn't I, well here goes nothing...

It was a sunny day on June, 6 X791, everyone was still recovering from the battle with Tartaros, but something will happened that day that would soon bring destruction and chaos.

We had just got a new place to house all the guild members. When suddenly we saw her. It was if time had stopped moving. We couldn't believe our eyes, our best friend and nakama was standing right in front of us. Lucy our Lucy had returned to us.

Levy was the first to pounce and the rest of us soon followed. The following night was filled with nonstop celebration for her return. We all drank to our heart's content but Lucy touched nothing, she just sat at the bar staring at a piece of paper. She looked so sad and later she started crying.

Not once that night did look any of us in the eyes. The only one who got thee chance to look at her was Levy, and ever since she hasn't said anything she was even crying, but yet she wouldn't say anything no matter how much we begged. We even tried to ask Lucy what was wrong with Levy; but she neither spoke nor looked at any of us, she just stayed distant like there was something that she doesn't want an anyone to know about, not even her nakama. So all we could do is leave her alone and hope that she will reveal the secret that is hurting her because we can all see that she is suffering inside her heart.

It was early in the morning at the guildhall, and I had just finished cleaning up the bar when suddenly I had gotten a horrible feeling that something awful would happen that day but being the idiot I was I ignored it and just went on with my day.

~ time skip ~ 

It was already three in the afternoon, and I was just about to leave for the day when I saw the horror in front of me. Lucy had collapsed to the ground covered in blood and not breathing. I did what anyone would do, I rushed to her side and knelt down to check her pulse. Once I had touched her she looked at me. I looked at her and in the instant that I saw her face I screamed and scurried back against the wall, there was a black ooze coming out of her eyes it was like soul had been taken from her.

In an instant something happened inside her, I could feel it . Her mana started to spike out of control, then it happened and I was froze with fear. Lucy was turning into a creature that I thought or hoped I would never see again, Lucy had turned into a dragon. She had scales made of crystals, with the color of blood, her eyes had turned white and her once beautiful hair was now a flowing mane made of a dark and endless void filled the screams of lost souls. That day I noticed something i may be the She-Devil but Lucy...Lucy was the true demon here.

I got up and started to run but I wasn’t quick enough, Lucy sliced through the skin on my back with her crystal claws. I was knocked unconscious as a result. 

I woke up and to my surprise, it looked like it was still evening, but something was terribly off. There were symbols engraved into the ground written in a language I did not know. 

When I tried to move I couldn’t so as time passed I had suddenly dozed off. By the time I awoke the nightmare was over, or so I thought. I looked around at all the rubble and blood colored crystals scattered everywhere among the mass piles of debris. That's when a thought hit me.

"Is everyone ok?.." 

Even though it hurt I quickly got to my feet and ran as quick as I could to see if the rest of the guild was alright, but it seems I was mistaken. they were far from alright. Everyone had cuts, bruises, and burns. However out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure.....I saw "her"...Lucy. She was crying and everyone seemed to look at her in fear and hatred. I could see it in their eyes. The glare they gave at her was the kind of look that told you that they wanted her dead, and if looks could kill she'd be a pile of ashes. 

Without thinking I ran to her side and tried to comfort her the best I could but it did no good ,she just kept telling herself that it was all her fault. I truly believe I am the only one who saw what truly happened that day. 

Even though I tried and tried my hardest to reassure her that it wasn’t her fault but she wouldn’t listen to reason she just shut herself off within her own mind.   
Seeing that there was nothing I could do to help her I decided to go home and hopefully see what the outcome of tomorrow would be.

~the next day~

I had awoken to a bright sunny day, so with haste I got ready and went to the guild despite the fatigue in my body. When I was about to push open the guild doors I had heard something that I wished had never been spoken,

” Lucy, I think it's about time someone told you about what we all think about you, you're weak, you always hide behind your spirits, and make them do all the fighting while you stand back and watch. Therefore you have been kicked off the team, and you will pay for what you did to Lisanna, you beat her up for no fucking reason at all and now she's in the hospital because of you're actions!” and that is what Erza said, and this truly surprised me. 

I just wanted to let my demon free and slice her mouth off but before I could even move an inch Erza hit Lucy and the blow sent her flying out of the guild and after that it was the last time I ever saw Lucy again . 

~signed Mirajane Strauss~


	2. The Crisis

CH.2 The Crisis

~UNKNOWN PERSONS P.O.V~

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Oh my dear, you shouldn’t be so noisy. It will just make me want to punish you even more and you don’t want that do you my dear darling “Lucy”?"

0000000000000000000

~Back at the Guild~

~Masters P.O.V~

The guild was quiet now days, since Lucy was gone.  
A month after what Erza did to Lucy, everyone seemed to notice that Fairy Tail couldn't truly be Fairy Tail without the one person that keeps everyone together. 

The majority of the guild didn't act like they used to. 

Erza no yelled at Gray. Gray no longer stripped. Mira was no longer happy, and Laxus...well Laxus no longer had that spark in his eyes that you could see when you looked at him. 

However, there was one person that missed Lucy more than that of anyone in the entire Guild and that would be Wendy. She never smile's, she is always avoiding everyone even Carla her very own exceed. I don't know how long the guild will last because from the way I see it the guild is starting to fall apart just like a Mountain corroding away in the desert wind.

I sighed, and went into my office to write a letter to the Magic Council E.R.A, but just as I was opening the door to my office I heard a commotion downstairs. So I hurried and looked over the banister and what I saw was the face of my child that had everyone worried sick. It was Natsu standing in guild doors with cuts and bruises all over his body, before I could ask anything he collapsed on the floor leaving everyone shocked. 

So quickly yelled for him to be taken to the infirmary. As always Mira is the first to respond and Erza soon followed, the rest of the guild however was still in shock and I knew perfectly well what they were thinking.

” What in Mavis’s name could have been so strong that is was able to beat up someone like Natsu.”

000000000000000000

“please...he..elp...m...e” 

I don’t know how long it's been, but the fact if the matter is that I want to die. I have been violated, abused, tormented and raped. I have no idea where I am or why I'm here. I can barely move, because of the wounds that litter my body from stab wounds broken bones and no telling what else.

If I were to try to scream my throat would burn, and if were to try to stand my knees would buckle so I guess it is about time I just give up all hope of escaping this dreadful place. I mean since everyone gave up on me why shouldn't I just give on my self as well.

0000000000000000

~Unknown persons P.O.V~

Well...I guess it's about time we take down the anti-tracking barrier. "hmm" ...I wonder how our guest is dong. I heard that she's has given up hope and that's is good for me. However I think there are more pressing matters to worry about other than our prisoner. Like what desperate measures the Magic Council will take to assure miss Heartfilia's safe return. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what the outcome will be.

"This will be quite fun... and I think it will be quite the amusing act."

0000000000000000

~ Wendy's P.O.V ~

“ Erza! Please don’t do this you could kill him!”

~ Erza’s P.O.V ~

"Wendy he's a criminal so he deserves to die,and if are siding with him, you will die as well!!!”

0000000000000000

~ Flashback 2 hours ago ~

~ Wendy’s P.O.V ~

I was on my way to the guild, when suddenly I got a strange feeling like I was being watched.  
So I quickened my pace and soon without realizing I had started running. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going to and me not paying attention was a big mistake.

I found myself in an alleyway and I was correct in my assumption, I was being followed. A cloaked figure appeared in the alleyway entrance and instinctively I had stepped back, sensing the deathly aura around him/her. I was about to cry out for help but when the cloaked figure had suddenly removed the hood from their head I gasped when I saw it. It was him, the only man I can truly consider my father...Jellal.

He walked towards me, but I was just staring at him thinking that this was all a dream and that he would disappear and leave me all alone again. Before I knew it he was hugging me, then I could not hold it back anymore, I cried until I had no more tears that I could shed. 

I stared up at him and just as I was about to speak he disappeared. That's when I realized that he would always leave me all alone. So dusting off my skirt I got up and put on a brave face and walked to guildhall.

As I was a few steps away from the guild doors I heard and ear piercing scream(litterally). I ran through the doors only to see Jellal lying on the ground with a sword through his thigh and Erza standing over him. I screamed in horror at what I saw.

000000000000

~ the present , Wendy’s P.O.V~

“Erza please you can’t do this you could kill him!”

~Erza’s P.O.V~

"Wendy, he's a criminal so so deserves to die and if you are siding with him you will die as well!"

~ Wendy’s P.O.V ~

Just soon as I was about to rush to Jellal's side, Erza was shot down by Bisca. I was in shock for a few seconds but I soon got back to reality and quickly nodded to bisca in thanks. I ran over to Jellal so I may heal him. Once I had closed up the fatal wound I asked carla to fly him to my house and he seemingly passed put from blood loss as well as from the high altitude on the way there.

000000000000

~ at Wendy’s house~ ( still Wendy’s P.O.V) 

I made some soup and got some water and brought it to Jellal who had woken up, a few minutes after we got to my house. I went to the living room where he is and sat the soup and water on the small coffee table. “ Hey Jellal. Can Iask you something?” 

"Sure what do you want to know" he said notably.

“Well I was wondering. Why were you at Fairy Tail? Because I know full well that you wouldn't expose yourself when knowing full well that you could be spotted by the Magic Council.” 

He looked at me with sudden fear in his eyes, then he suddenly spoke

“ Well the thing is...*sigh*..look I know your guild has been looking for Lucy Heartfillia for quite a while now and…..”sigh” well…Wendy I have a lead on where she may be.” he said with hesitancy.

I started to cry because of what he had just told me. Then suddenly I did something that I thought I would never do again, I smiled at him and in that moment I felt like I was being pulled from the sadness that consumed me so long ago.


	3. The Light Trapped in Darkness

Ch.3 The Light Trapped in Darkness

~ Three days later~

It’s been three days since I found out about Lucy, and I still haven't had the guts to tell the guild about it but Jellal convinced me to do so. 

"Well I guess it’s about time you head to the guild." Jellal said.

"Well I can’t argue with you and I know you’re right." i said back. So without further ado I walked out of my house and headed strait for the guild hall.

(A.N little does she know of the disaster that will occur at the guild)

0000000000000000

~Wendy’s P.O.V~

When I arrived at the guild I went straight up the stairs and towards the masters office, but as I was walking up the stairs I felt everyone staring at me but deciding to just ignore them I continued to masters office. 

As I slowly opened the door to masters office I saw him talking to none other than Laxus Dreyar, suddenly Laxus turned around only to see me standing in the doorway. In a matter of seconds Laxus bolted at me and grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and quickly slammed the door shut.

~Laxus P.O.V~

Oh sh*t I hope she didn’t hear anything but still I can’t take that chance now can I. So I rushed to her and picked her up and quickly shut the door and locked us all in the room.

~Wendy’s P.O.V~

As Laxus grabbed me, I decided to use a new technique I had recently just learned so I gathered my magic and made an air whip. It wrapped around his arm and I hoped he would let go of me as a result, but by me doing this I made a grave mistake. Laxus whipped around with sparks dancing across his skin and he hit me with magic and power all in one. When his fist made contact I felt a shearing pain in my left abdomen as well as hearing something crack. I looked down to see a large gash on my hip with blood gushing out. So I quickly used one of my self healing spells and healed myself. However I soon fainted due to the amount of magic the spell required.  
000000000000000

When I awoke I found myself to be in the guilds infirmary.   
When I glanced around looking to see if anyone is here I saw standing in the door was the idiot himself the one and only Laxus Dreyar. 

"What do you want?" I said in a sarcastic tone but nonetheless he answered. 

“Well I came to see how you are doing I mean you have been unconscious for three whole days now.” said the idiot who was the cause of me being unconscious in the first place.

I got out of the bed, pushed Laxus aside and went straight to the masters office to finished the task that I came here to do in the first place. When I got there I knocked on the wooden door and just as I expected he said come in and I did just that.

00000000000000000

~Masters P.O.V~

I was in the middle of reading the new sexy…..um I mean I was in the middle of writing a bill for all the damage those brats have caused.

(Yeah, I'm sure that is what you were doing you pervert). 

When suddenly I heard a knock at the door, and as usual always I said come in. Although I do get visits often, I can feel that this time it is going to be different I and I knew it would not be good. When the door swung open my eyes widened at the person who had entered. It wasn’t that I was shocked to see her, it was what’s around her that put me in a state of shock instead. There is a dark and sad aura around her small petite frame. Although I'm in shock I know I need to stay positive and listen to what she needs to say, so hesitantly I broke the silence.

"Child is there something i can help you with?"

(Nothing could have prepared him for the answer he was going to receive)  
000000000  
~Wendy’s P.O.V~

"Master, I think you should know that Jellal knows where Lucy is."

~Masters P.O.V~

"Whaaaat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~Nobody's P.O.V ~

The guild was in the middle of a daily brawl just like always when suddenly everyone heard master scream  
“WHAAAAT!!!!!”, this brought many questions. Everyone was whispering and asking questions to each other when suddenly , master opened his office door and yells (“ GET READY FOR BATTLE !!”). This statement left everyone in a confused and dull state. After everyone got done looking like zombies, each guild member quickly surrounded the master and started asking various questions, but none of their questions were answered because if they got their answers they would surely panic and leave her to rot, because they don’t appreciate nakama anymore.

~Master’s P.O.V ~

I'm surrounded by a herd of brats, all of them are bombarding me with questions, I would love to answer all of their questions right now but sadly I don't have the time . Therefore I am going to tell only a few people due to my fears of them denying to help Lucy. 

*sigh* I just don’t know anymore I used to not to have to worry about these kinds of things. What has my guild become. We used to care for nakama now they are just throwing our nakama away and acting like she never existed, and as much as I would like to get rid of some of those brats for good even if I know it would not be right to throw them out without a second chance. Even if they do deserve it. For now we need to rescue the light of our guild from the darkness that took her.


	4. The Surveillance Lacrima

Ch.4 Surveillance Lacrima

~Makarov’s P.O.V~

Listen up you brats, and listen well because I won't repeat myself. We all know that this guild is different, and we have suffered a lot throughout these past three years and I know full well that we know the cause of our pain. The cause is that the light of our guild has left us and that light is Lucy Heartfilia. I know you all are still questioning my reasons for calling you here today, so I will tell you what you are wanting to hear. I have recently received news that Lucy is still alive and my source has told me where she possibly is. So with that being said we must go and rescue her because there is no telling how long she may have left. So with that being said, all of you should get ready for battle and we will be heading out in one hour.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

~Wendy’s P.O.V~

I was about to leave the masters office when I heard him say “prepare for battle, we will be leaving in one hour.” I was shocked but it’s not what he said that surprised me it’s what he didn’t say that surprised me. 

Master never mentioned his reasons for everyone to start preparing or at least I don't think he did because I was too busy listening to a lacrima in his office. One might say that I was snooping in his stuff or that I was looking for something without permission. The truth is that I saw something that intrigued me so I picked it up with curiosity and looked at it to see what it was. It turns out that it was a video of something. My guess is that it’s a surveillance lacrima, but the question is why is it here and where did it come from?

Ending my mental struggle over deciding whether I should watch it or not, I started the video but as soon as it got done I started to cry because of what I had just seen. I know that I would be in big trouble if the master found out I know what his secret is, and he would more than likely kill me for knowing this information. 

So quickly I ran out of the office and went to find Mira because she is the only one who I can trust to help me with this dire situation.

00000000000000000000000

~After Wendy started the video~

As the video started playing I saw a short cloaked figure, and it also looks like he is in a dark hallway of some sort. As the mysterious figure was walking down the corridor he/she suddenly stopped and touched the wall which suddenly started to shift and it soon revealed a secret corridor with many cells, but that's when I saw her, it was Lucy. She looks as if she has been beaten and it looks like she is not moving, but that’s when it happened the cloaked person revealed themselves and turned towards the lacrama, the cloaked person is none other than Makarov himself. He smiled at the camera then the video stopped and the lacrama shattered.  
(A.N CLIFFHANGER)


	5. The Secret Spot

Ch 5 The Secret Spot

~Wendy’s P.O.V ~

I went to go look for Mira so she could help me with my situation, because she is the only one I can trust. So yeah, I went to the guilds bar to find me a seat because that's where Mira is almost all of the time. When I got to the bar I sat down and waited for Mira to come and take my order.

I waited about thirty minutes before she came over and in the instant she was about to ask my order, I cut her off so that I could speak. 

“Mira can I talk to you in private '' I say in a subtle tone. 

"Yeah, just let me finish up what I'm doing real quick and then we can talk." 

As soon as Mira got finished with what she was doing she came to me and said she is ready to talk.

I lead Mira to the second floor and into Laxus's office so we can talk in private. As soon as I got done informing Mira of the recent events she burst out in tears, because of her crying that told me she believes me. 

So we stepped out of the office and as soon as we were out I thought of something. I looked around to see if any certain dragon slayers were listening. Just as I thought, it seemed I was correct in my assumption. Standing behind one of the pillars was Gajeel the Iron dragon slayer and he looks like he had just noticed me. 

I walked over to him and asked him a question. 

“Gajeel…...How much did you hear in our private conversation?” 

The only answer I got was his signature “tch” and this annoyed me to no extent. I decided the only way to get an answer from him is through brute force, and even if I don’t like violence it has to be done. 

“SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!!!!” A beam of concentrated mana infused air hurled towards him in extreme speed but it seems he countered it with his Iron dragon’s roar. I can’t say that it was a good move because when he shot his attack at me I made the air around him form into a small vortex. It created a vacuum where it removed all oxygen from the area within the vortex. Soon enough he passed out from the lack of oxygen.

A few minutes later after Gajeel passed out he started to wake up with a start. The only reason he woke up so quick is because I forced air into his lungs with my sky magic and I know us dragonslayers aren't supposed to eat other elements other than our own but the only reason I truly did this is because I wanted to torture him. *lol* ( A.N WENDY IS SO MEAN >~<)

~ Gajeel’s P.O.V ~

' “Tch” how the hell didn't I know that the little pip squeak could give such a hard blow. I mean she's never been one to act on violence' I thought.

I was about to open my eyes when I felt as if I had eaten a knife and it was stabbing me from the inside. I knew that wasn’t the case because I felt air forcefully being pushed into my lungs. However that didn’t sit well with me. I opened my eyes as the hazy fog in my vision cleared and I soon saw Wendy standing over me. 

“ Gajeel what all did you hear?” she said in a creepy tone that sent shivers down my spine. (A.N wow wendy scared the skin off Gajeel LMAO)

I was frozen with fear because I know if I move even an inch she may just try to kill me and she just might succeed. So I told her what all I heard and after I got done explaining what I heard I felt something hit me on the head, and the last thing I saw was Mira holding an iron pan before everything went black

~Mira’s P.O.V~

“Mira!!!!!! Why did you do that, we were only going to question him not kill him!” Wendy said in tears.

" Ugh, I just don’t get you Wendy, one moment you’re being mean and brutal and the next you're bursting out in tears. Oh and by the way I didn't kill him I only knocked him unconscious," (wendy sweat dropped) I say with an evil grin on my face. 

After a few moments of arguing with Wendy about what we should do with Gajeel I decided to just pick him up and take him to my "secret spot". 

(Stop thinking it's a dirty ref. U pervs ¬_¬)

So I walked down a hallway in the west wing that leads to a dead end. (A.N Yeah Right I’m sure it just leads nowhere >¿<)

Once me and Wendy got to the end of the hallway I touched the wall to my right and once I did one of the wooden planks sunk inwards. Once the plank moved an entrance started to appear and soon a secret flight of stairs appeared that went to my "secret spot". As soon as the entrance fully opened I started climbing the stairs and Wendy soon followed me into the unknown dark path ,at least it’s unknown to Wendy “hehehe”.

~Wendy’s P.O.V~

I was starting to get a little curious as to what we were doing in this hallway.' I mean really, what is with this crazy demon. Is she gonna lead me to my death or something cause from the way she's acting it sure seems like it. *sigh* maybe Carla was right when she said don't follow people into a dark alleyway or in this case a dark creepy hallway'

Suddenly my thoughts were cut off when Mira pushed on a plank on the wall and soon a secret passage started to appear.   
“Ugh...Mira where are we going, I really would like to know please. I'm getting a bit worried about the strange enticing smell coming from up there.” 

I got even more worried when I didn't get an answer from her. Just as I was about to repeat my question she turned around and smirked mischievously. I realized quickly that Gajeel will need the devil’s luck to survive whatever she has planned in that messed up head of hers.

~Mira’s P.O.V ~

I know it's rude to not answer Wendy's question, but I couldn't not take the chance of her running away from here. I plan to torture Gajeel until he breaks and tells me what he heard. However if I don’t use brute force he won't ever tell me what I want to know. As I'm lost in my thoughts I am suddenly brought to a halt due to the fact me and Wendy had arrived at my “Secret Spot”. I opened the door and let Wendy enter into room first. Once Wendy had entered, I soon followed. Quickly I closed the door behind me and locked it. I then started to lay Gajeel down upon a pile of big fluffy pillows. After that I went to Wendy and asked if she could make him wake up again. If I were to try to wake him up I would probably make him worse off so I had better let Wendy do it.

~ Wendy’s P.O.V ~

I entered Mira’s so called “secret spot” and I got extremely worried when I got inside because she instantly rushed and locked the door behind me. I was quite frightened when she started too walk over towards me. 

Out of nowhere she asked me a question.

“Wendy, can you see if you can make Gajeel wake up again?” of course I complied because I know what might happen if she tries to wake him up. I quickly rush to Gajeel’s side and hold out my hand and quickly start to force him to wake up.


	6. Spreading

Ch. 6 Spreading

~ Gajeels P.O.V ~

I suddenly woke up with a hazy memory but then it all came back at once along with a rushing headache and It most certainly hurt like hell. After the demon caused headache I started opening my eyes. When I completely opened my eyes I felt like puking because it felt like the world was spinning like a fucking top. 

A few minutes later I had finally gotten adjusted to the gravity again I sat up and started to take in my surroundings. I was alarmed once I saw that I was in a room filled with plushies. There is way too much girly attire in here for my tastes. Out of nowhere a sudden thought hit me, 'Why the hell am I here and where the hell is here anyways?'

I was about to destroy this nightmare of a room just so I wouldn't have to look at any of it anymore. However I was suddenly frozen in my place and filled with an overwhelming fear. I found myself face to face with a demon or to be more precise I was two inches away from Mirajane who's in her take-over form the She-Devil.   
“ Now now Gajeel, do you even know what I might do to you if even DARE think about destroying my secret sanctuary?…..because if you did then the consequences of such an act could be quite detrimental to your health.” she said with venom dripping from every word. 

Any thoughts I had halted and I suddenly wondered how she knew I was going to destroy this fucking room. In fear of my health I dared not to question her on the matter because if I move even an inch she would rip me limb from limb. I was ripped from my state of sudden shock when I heard a small voice, that of a child. I turned my head and there stood right behind Mira was the so called innocent Wendy Marvel. (A.N note to sarcasm) Slowly yet cautiously I stood up and walked to a chair that is by the far right wall of the room. As soon as I sat down I heard the demon chuckle, but I ignored it and sat down completely. As my butt touched the chair I was instantly strapped down by metal bands.

'Tch, thanks for the snack' I thought. I leaned down to eat the metal bands but I halted when I smelt something strange. It took me a minute to figure out what it is but then I recognized this is not just any type of metal. The metal is called Envenenar Crystilia. It is the most toxic and dangerous metal in earthland. If I had eaten it I would have killed me within minutes. So without a second thought I pushed down my cravings.

~ Mira’s P.O.V ~

I watched as Gajeel resisted his cravings to eat the metal I graciously provided. (A.N note to sarcasm) After a few minutes of watching him struggle I decided to start my process of interrogation, or as I call it “torture”. I walked over to a metal table to the left of the chair that is covered with tools. I scanned all my options but my final choice was the one I like the most, and that would be the M.E. plug or as I call it the Mana extraction plug. I grabbed it and took it over to Gajeel and I strapped a cord onto each of his wrists and two more onto each of his ankles. After I got done I started to ask him questions about what I needed to know and I hope this goes smoothly so I don't have to use it. It seemed that Gajeel would have told me what I need to know anyways, because a few minutes after I started questioning him he told me everything I needed to know. Surprisingly he showed no resistance. I got the information I needed rather quickly so I unstrapped the M.E.P and the Envenenar Crystal bands.

He soon stood up, but when he did I hit a nerve on the back of his neck and knocked him out cold. I told Wendy it is time to leave, So I threw his unconscious body over my shoulder, unlocked the door and headed out of my “secret spot” and started down the stairs towards the guild hall so I can place him in the infirmary so everyone will not worry about his well being.

~Wendy’s P.O.V~

I was really surprised when I saw that Gajeel easily gave in to Mira's tactics. I mean who would even want to defy Mirajane the She-Devil. I was brought out of my thoughts and back to reality when I heard Mira unlock the door and open it. I was filled with joy because I was getting very claustrophobic in this small space. 

I quickly followed behind Mira and Gajeel until we got down to the bottom of the stairs and then we parted ways.

000000000000000000000000

~??? P.O.V~

"My Lord, do you honestly think it's best to just let the E.R.A and other guilds know of our location? We could just have some of the men raise the barrier again and ...."

“SILENCE YOU PATHETIC MONGREL, You have no right to question my antics!”

"S.s..sor..ry m..my..l.l..lord I never meant to question you." 

“Good so don’t ever do it again DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!” 

"Y..yes, I shall never question the mighty Lord Craven again….."

000000000000000

(A.N-Sorry guys this is a short chapter compared to the rest but you have to be patient I will make longer chapters)


	7. Cravens game

Ch.7 Cravens Game

This chapter will be angsty. I hope you all have been enjoying this story so far and I’m glad I’m able to share it with ya so anyways   
Disclaimer-I do NOT own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. I only own this story and it's plot and the characters I create based on said anime/manga.

~Cravens P.O.V~

*sigh*' I had hoped that they would have arrived soon but I guess I was mistaken. However that doesn’t mean I have to just sit here and wait for my enemies to arrive. So I think I deserve to go and have a little fun with my toy,and that’s just what I'm going to do. (A.N-I’m not going to show what he did to Lucy because I don’t feel like writing a lemon at the moment p.s He rapes her)

00000000000000000000

~time skip-2 hours~

~Lucy’s P.O.V~

' I can’t say I’m surprised of what he did but what I can say is that he will pay for everything he’s done to me. Not just with pain he will pay with his soul and his life and I will make sure of that myself.'

~Jellal’s P.O.V~

'Ugh(makes an annoyed chibi face)...I know I told Wendy to tell the guild that I have a lead on the whereabouts of the Celestial mage, but I don’t get why it's taking her so long to simply pass on information. If she isn't back in the next hour I'll leave and go get her myself.'   
(Imagine Jellal being annoyed then being confident but all as a chibi)

0000000000000000000000

~Mira’s P.O.V~

After I had gotten done healing Gajeel I decided that I would go and get back to work at the bar and try to listen in on the everyday gossip.  
(Matchmaker mode-Activated)

~Makarov’s P.O.V~

"Well well well, I guess I've been found out haven't I Moky. So I think I might as well just disappear and leave this place before everyone knows. So this means goodbye Fairy Tail and we shall meet again, but until then you shall continue to be pawns in my masters game."  
00000000000000000000000

~Craven’s P.O.V~

“My lord we have received word that our spy at Fairy Tail has been discovered.” speaks a servant.

‘Well this is rather disappointing news. I thought he said that he could handle the task mission. However like always I seem to have thought wrong.’ (A.N Note to sarcasm) 

Looking back to the servant it seems he has more to say so I nodded for him to continue.

“ My lord there's something else…...well w-w-we have also received word that we may have a spy among our ranks that has been giving away information about the Necro de....” 

I raise my arm and summon my magic then I blast a hole right through that blabbering servant with a beam of concentrated mana.

“You are not, and I mean DO NOT speak of that out loud!” 

Turning to the next nearest servant I speak. “You! Come here and remove this wretched servants body from my presence this instance.”

~ A few minutes later ~ 

Now that that’s settled I think that it’s about time I find a new servant to fill the place of my now dead lutinite, and it seems it’s almost time to move forward with the next phase in my game.   
0000000000000000000000

~ Wendy’s P.O.V ~

I’m on my way to my house so I can inform Jellal about the guild knowing about Lucy.

~When Wendy gets to her house~

I arrive at my front door so I take out my keys and unlock the door. When I fully open the door I smell something strange. I smell a scent that is of berry’s and lemons. It is a smell that I have never smelt before. Slowly and cautiously I step inside and walk to the part of my house where I sense that the smell is the strongest. 

When I am at the kitchen door I go in cautiously. I see a pink haired girl with a dark blue cloak wrapped around her. I also see her talking to Blueberry. (A.N BTW blueberry is Jellal) 

I instantly know this girl is not a threat, otherwise Jellal would have already subdued her. I walk up to the pair and decide to ask Blueberry if she is a friend and he answers with a nod.

“Wendy it’s nice to see you made it home okay. I would like for you to meet my dear friend and former member of Grimoire Heart Meredy Milkovich. I would also like to let you know that she is here because I need her magic to help with the rescue of Miss Heartfilia.” Jellal says ever so formal.

I nod and walk to my room to get some rest for the upcoming mission and rescue of my sister.

00000000000000000000000

~Meredy’s P.O.V~

“Jellal, was that the little girl you told me about a while back?” 

“ Yes, and I hope you and her can get along nicely,” he says sternly. 

I nod and start talking about the progress I’ve had in finding information on Zeref's whereabouts. However, I was completely unaware that I had stopped talking and got stuck in my own thoughts but I realized I was when I heard Jellal saying my name repeatedly while waving a hand in front of my face.

“Meredy…...MERDY! WHERE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO A WORD I WAS SAID!” he yelled, sounding very annoyed. Which made me flinch from his tone.

I stared at him dumbfounded, then I replied with a straight up simple no.

~Jellal’s P.O.V~

After Meredy got done talking about her progress on Zeref, I decided to fill her in on what I learned from the spy we sent into the Black Oblivion Guild. 

A few minutes into telling her about what I have learned about Lucy’s capture and that she was taken hostage while returning home from a mission she received from E.R.A. I also explained that she was captured by a deranged madman who goes by the name of Craven Darkfell. However I never got to fully explain because I noticed that Meredy was in her Own Little World. So obviously I regained her attention. 

When she finally noticed me I started re-explaining everything. When I was about to reveal the location of Black Oblivion I was suddenly interrupted by something banging on the front door. I told Meredy to stay behind me just in case whatever it is presents any sort of danger. Cautiously I made it to the front door and I slowly opened it. Once it was fully open my blood went cold and my body rigid, time stopped as I looked at what is in front of me.

~??????? P.O.V~ (A Few Minutes Ago)

‘Trees are zooming past me, my body’s numb and my lungs feel like lava. I just want to lay down and sleep. However I won't give into the pain. For as long as I keep moving further away from him I have a high chance of being able to warn someone of the upcoming events.’ 

Lungs Burning, heart racing, and vision fading ...I can’t keep going for much longer! I was about to give in when suddenly I saw hope. I saw a house and I used what energy I had left and rushed to the door and banged as hard as I could then without warning all my remaining strength left me and I collapsed onto the rough material of the doormat. However, before I lost consciousness I saw a man and as he saw me I said with all the energy I could muster “Help Me” then I blacked out.  
000000000000000000000

~Wendy’s P.O.V~ 

Suddenly I was awoken by loud banging from what I can assume is the front door. So I decided to get up and go check it out. When I get to the door I see Jellal frozen. So I decided to see what sent him into that state of shock. However, when I see what it is I froze and collapsed to my knees in tears.

~Meredy’s P.O.V~

When Jellal got done explaining what I missed, we suddenly heard something or someone banging on the front door. He turns to me and tells me to stay back while he goes and checks it out. 

So I do as he says. I wait about two minutes until I decide to go check it out, and that’s just what I do. When I get to the front door, my mind goes blank. I didn’t even realize I let out an ear piercing scream and I collapsed on the floor in shock. All of us were in shock from seeing the one person we least expected………...Lucy Hearfillia.


	8. Dragons chaos

Ch.8 Dragons Chaos

~Craven’s P.O.V~

‘Can’t those damn guards do anything right, I told them to make sure that brat didn’t fucking escape. Yet they fail and leave their ordered tasks incomplete. *sigh* Well I guess I have no choice then.`` 

Standing up from my throne I pick up the guild announcement lacrima and start the broadcast. 

“Attention everyone, operation A-600 is a go. I repeat operation A-600 is a go!”

I turned to one of the guards by the door. “You there on the right go fetch all six demons of team Black Heart.” 

The servant quickly rushed to fetch them and finally I am alone to plan my next move in peace.

00000000000000000000000000  
Engulfed by the shadow’s   
of a neverending nightmare.   
No rescue  
No hope  
Only submission to the void  
The faint whispers in the light  
Try to reach me   
But try all they might   
They’ll never be fast enough  
To rescue me from this never ending night  
So I wake up with no stars in the sky   
In an alleyway left alone to die  
-C.L  
00000000000000000000000000

~Lucy’s P.O.V~ (Her subconscious)

‘This feeling…...it’s so warm…...maybe if I just give into it I may finally be able to rest in peace.....yet why do I still fade, unable to grasp it? No! I must not let myself go! I WILL NOT LET GO OF WHAT I HAVE LEFT I WILL STAY STRONG SO I CAN PROTECT THEM!'

I suddenly hear a faint sound echoing in this darkness so in a desperate attempt I try to reach out toward the sound.

“L..Lu……....old…..n….Jel...l…...urr..y……...ot…..afty” I hear the sounds of familiar voices but I can't quite understand what their saying it's all just jumbled sounds from here. 

I feel a rushing wave of exhaustion come over me so I let go and I let me myself just drift back into the black abyss.

00000000000000000000000000

~Jellal’s P.O.V~ (5 min ago)

“Jellal!..JELLAL!!!!” 

I'm frozen in shock, My head is filled with unanswered questions. Nonetheless I realize that those questions must wait to be answered. Right now we need to help Lucy. 

“Meredy, go take Lucy to the guest room. Wendy go and starts healing her once she’s been settled onto the bed. I’ll go and get the medical kit from the bathroom.” After I gave everyone their orders we all got to work and I went to the bathroom to get the medical kit. 

00000000000000000000000000

~Meredy’s P.O.V~

After Jellal gave us our orders I hesitated to touch her because it looks like she may just shatter if I did so. However I did it anyways. I carefully picked her up and rushed into the guest room. I gently laid her upon the bed. As I had just laid her on the bed Wendy rushed into the room. It didn’t take her long to finish healing her and when she finished we just waited for Jellal to arrive.

00000000000000000000000000

~Jellal’s P.O.V~

Finally I found it, I quickly grabbed the kit and rushed to the guest room. Once I got into the room I stopped for a few seconds to stare at her still sleeping form. I’d be blind if I didn't find her attractive. Her blond hair laid in a halo mixed with a tint of red. Her beautiful complexion and wonderful body was astonishing. 

It makes me sick to see the amount of wounds on her. From whip lashed, deep gouges, and even burns. It's as if she was in a knife fight with whips and fire and with nothing to protect herself.

I walked over to her and started dressing her wounds, carefully wrapping every injury. I was about to wrap below her breasts but I heard a small whimper so I wrapped that area loosely. Standing back up I took a moment to stare at her sleeping form. I may not have known her well but even so it just breaks my heart to see the light of Fairy Tail so…..so..so broken.

00000000000000000000000000

~Lucy’s P.O.V~ (Still Unconscious)

I hear everything but I can’t stop drifting. It was then that something I read in a novel had come to mind and it seems that the verse applies to me as of now.

Engulfed by the shadows in a never ending nightmare. No rescue. No hope. Only submission to the void. The whispers in the void trying to reach me but not fast enough. I awake with no stars to guide me only shadows for company. For while my soul has dimmed and my heart has shattered I see no reason I should still live. I have no purpose in this world. So I might as well give into the darkness.

00000000000000000000000000

~Jellal’s P.O.V~

“Yaaaawwwnnnnn” blinking my eyes a few times I come to realize that I must have fallen asleep on the couch in the guest room. As my body got adjusted to being awake I stood up slowly and walked to the door. When my hand touched the door I heard a muffled whimper. Turning around only to see Lucy thrashing about in bed. Almost instantly I yelled for Wendy and Meredy to come. It didn’t take long for them to arrive busting through the door and assess the situation. They made fast work trying to restrain her but she seems to be moving too much for them to get a good grip on her flailing limbs. Then I realized there's only one way to ensure that she doesn’t re-open her wounds. I rushed out of the room and hurried to find some rope. Once I found some I rushed back into the room and started tying her down. After she was secured I started for the door but she suddenly started screaming in a voice filled with so much heartbreaking pain. I was going to rush back to her side but was stopped when I saw her eyes open. However that's not what is frightening. It's that her eyes are pitch black. I wanted to go comfort her but I just couldn't find the strength to do so. For the first time in a long time since being in the Tower of Heaven I was genuinely afraid and not afraid of loss or of someone I was afraid for my life. 

Lucy was emitting a very strong magical pressure of dark magic and it was nearly suffocating. I started backing away slowly but as I looked closer upon her form I noticed blue tiger stripe markings appearing on her supple form. However that’s not all I noticed. She had started chanting something I had only ever read about. She was chanting a forbidden spell known as “Regals Nogard” or as in our Language known as Dragons Chaos. I don’t know how she knows it but I know it's very bad. “ای خداوند، طاعون بزرگ، من می خواهم دنیا را قرمز کنم. بگذار بال های من بر روی زمین نشت کنند، زیرا من یک فاجعه هستم. با من ارتباط برقرار کنید و به من قدرت بدهید، زیرا من حاکم است ... هرج و مرج اژدها!” 

00000000000000000000000000

(trans-O Lord, the great plague, I want to make the world red. Let my wings leak on the ground, because I'm a disaster. Communicate with me and give me power, because I am the ruler ... the dragon's chaos!)

00000000000000000000000000

Suddenly all the fear I once had, vanished and turned into something that I can’t even describe as fear. What I see before me is breathtakingly beautiful and is radiating a chaotic aura of pure unadulterated evil. What stands before me is only what I can describe as the spawn of Acnologia.


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys. It will be a while till the next ch. Comes out . my computer broke and I need to order a new one. My phone is not the best for typing so yeah.


End file.
